


Vampire Heart

by Naznachenie_Hatake



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Adult Charles Xavier, Anal Sex, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Gay Sex, Human!Charles, Implied Mpreg, Kid Charles Xavier, M/M, Soulmates, Vampire!Erik, Young Charles and Erik, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naznachenie_Hatake/pseuds/Naznachenie_Hatake
Summary: Charles es un chico especial, que sorprendentemente ha sido consentido, salvado y malcriado por un extraño hombre el cual guarda una fascinación por Xavier desde que nació: Erik Lehnsherr.





	1. Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blau/gifts).



> \+ Esta historia tiene escrita hace alrededor de... 5 años aproximadamente, que publiqué en mi antiguo LJ como un regalo a Blau. 
> 
> \+ Entre ambas, consideramos buena idea publicarla aquí porque este fic tiene un valor sentimental. Nos gusta a ambas y, le hice las respectivas correcciones igual que la misma Blau lo beteó para mejor entendimiento.
> 
> \+ Es un Cherik, de principio a final. En caso de no agradarte la pareja, tienes que salir de aquí corriendo... ¡Deprisa! Porque este fic no te va a gustar entonces. 
> 
> \+ Los capítulos son cortos, baaaaaaaastante cortos. No sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero lo son (?)
> 
> \+ Los personajes son de Marvel. Yo solo los uso por diversión y entretenimiento.

**I**  
  
_Love is our resistance_  
_They keep us apart and_  
_they won't stop breaking us down_  
_And hold me_  
_our lips must always be sealed_

**_Resistance - Muse._ **

 

Charles tenía solo tres años cuando estaba en el parque. Corría con el hijo de un amigo de su padre de un nombre impronunciable para su edad. Era otoño en New York, pero hacía un frío tal, que lo obligaba a tener un abrigo bastante grueso.

A lo lejos se podía ver a ambos padres sentados en una banca hablando de negocios, como siempre decía Brian. Charles corrió con su amigo de esa época hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente como para no ver a sus padres. La tarde se estaba volviendo más oscura cuando Charles reparó en que no sabía dónde estaba su padre o el padre de su compañero de juegos. Miró a todos lados y lo que vio solamente lo asustó. Un hombre que simplemente a Charles no le gustó, se acercaba con una sonrisa extraña. Xavier dio un paso atrás cuando el hombre se acuclilló enfrente de ambos niños.

— ¿Están bien, pequeños? — susurró el hombre con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

— Si — puntualizó Charles.

— Pe-pero nuestros padres... Charlie — susurró su compañero a lo que el hombre extendió su sonrisa macabra.

— ¿Los acompaño con ellos? — Charles negó con la cabeza pero el hombre ya los había tomado en brazos llevándolos en dirección contraria de dónde habían llegado en su carrera de juegos.

Charles comenzó a patalear llorando para que lo dejara y que no le hiciera daño, tanto fue su pataleo que el hombre lo dejo en el piso y le abofeteó para que se callara mientras su amigo lloraba en silencio, Charles del dolor soltó un quejido más agudo por lo que aquel hombre alzó la mano para volver a abofetearle, pero lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el quejido de su agresor. Inconscientemente Charles había cerrado los ojos, pero al escucharlo los abrió viendo a Niklaus, su amigo en el suelo llorando del golpe en que lo había soltado su secuestrador  y enfrente Charles solo miraba una espalda ancha y el cabello castaño rojizo de un hombre que estaba sujetando a su secuestrador de la muñeca, un sonido parecido a un crack sonó y su secuestrador se retorció del dolor arrodillándose pero su agresor no lo soltó.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a un niño? — susurró lo que ahora Charles podía identificar como su salvador.

— No, por favor, no. ¡No! — chilló el hombre.

El hombre castaño rojizo volteó a mirar a Charles con una sonrisa amable que no llegaba a sus ojos sorprendentemente azules grisáceos y de los cuales el menor de la familia Xavier juraba que se estaban volviendo unos matices negros y rojos.

— Charlie, pequeño. Toma a tu amigo y, dense la espalda tapándose los oídos hasta que yo les avise ¿sí? — susurró con una voz llena de dulzura ficticia.

Charles no pudo más que asentir a lo que le mandó el hombre tomando a Niklaus de los hombros y le dieron la espalda tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza producto del miedo. Amortiguados, escucharon un sonido desgarrador que los hizo temblar y después un silencio que perduró unos cinco minutos hasta que Charles lo volvió a escuchar.

— Listo, niños... — susurró el hombre, a lo que Niklaus tembló.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Charles en un susurró.

— Llámame Erik — respondió el otro limpiándose un rastro de algo rojo de los labios.

Pisadas y gritos se escucharon. Brian Xavier gritaba el nombre de su hijo a lo que Charles no evitó poder mirar.

— ¡Papá! — gritó emocionado de encontrarlo.

— ¡Charlie! — Corrió el hombre sosteniéndolo en el aire abrazándolo con fuerza — ¿Dónde estabas? ¡¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?!

— Papi, el hombre — Charles volteó, pero no había nadie, Erik había desaparecido.

Las sirenas de la policía se escucharon y mientras Charles relataba lo sucedido su mente pensaba en ese hombre el cual tendría alrededor de treinta años con unos ojos impactantes: Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Mi idea del secuestrador, en ese entonces y aún ahora es Cillian Murphy. Tiene un aire maligno de "Ámame y mátame" que me sigue dando miedo (?)


	2. Bliss

**II**  
  
_Everything about you is how I'de wanna be,_  
_Your freedom comes naturally_  
  
_Everything about you resonates happiness,_  
_Now I won't settle for less._  
  
_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind._

**_Bliss - Muse_ **

 

Es su sexto cumpleaños. La mansión Xavier está llena de chicos corriendo por todos lados y de una Sharon Xavier un tanto histérica porque no dañen sus cosas súper caras y con un Brian Xavier riendo al verla tan histérica. En cambio, Charles reía a carcajadas con sus amigos, corriendo de un lado a otro.  
  
El mayordomo en ese momento llegó con un enorme paquete en brazos, un regalo. Le entregó a el cumpleañero del día y sus padres se acercaron curiosos a ver que era. Cuando preguntaron vieron la tarjeta del remitente en blanco y ambos patriarcas Xavier se miraron uno con el otro, desde que Charles había nacido siempre había obtenido un regalo para fechas especiales, pero en anónimo. Cada vez que había tratado de dar con el remitente, encontraban un callejón sin salida.  
  
Extrañamente Charles sonrió mientras su pecho se llenaba de emoción y un cosquilleo al que no le sabía dar nombre, secretamente sabía que era de Erik o al menos eso esperaba. Y a pesar de los regaños de Sharon y con los alientos de Brian, abrió el regalo el cual era un robot de un tamaño promedio para un chico de su edad. Lo encendió y el robot comenzó a moverse.  
  
Charles gritó extasiado, la tecnología era uno de sus delirios y estar inmerso en la oficina de su padre era un placer desde que tenía tres años y medio. Abrazó el robot que tenía su tamaño y rio con ganas. Ese por mucho era el mejor regalo de todos. Sus amigos chillaron al ver al robot interactuando como un niño de su edad. Brian alzó ambas cejas impresionado, ese era su proyecto GAMMA 264 el cual no salía al negocio hasta el año entrante y solo tres comerciantes lo había comprado por una suma exagerada de dinero. Que a su hijo le hubiera llegado un ejemplar fue bastante… extraño. Eso era verdaderamente extraño.  
  
Charles comenzó a correr cuando el robot los comenzó a perseguir a él y sus amigos que reían más fuerte. Sharon miró preocupada a Brian, pero este sólo negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de quién era el remitente o, mejor dicho, nunca había querido pensar más allá de eso. Charles parecía realmente feliz y eso era lo que le bastaba, que su pequeño disfrutara de su niñez al máximo.

***

  
Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, sus amigos ya se habían ido y Charles dormía plácidamente abrazado a su oso de peluche con el cual dormía. Pero despertó cuando sintió el peso de alguien sentarse en su cama.  
  
Sus ojos azules, somnolientos se abrieron con pereza para enfocar la figura masculina que lo miraba con una sonrisa amplia de los cuales, sus dientes se veían extravagantemente más grandes.  
  
— ¿Papá?  — preguntó con la voz en un susurró de sueño.  
  
La risa tersa pero gruesa del hombre lo alarmó porque al instante supo que ese no era su padre pero la caricia en sus cabellos con esa mano extrañamente fría y la sonrisa tranquila que reflejaba los rayos lunares que se colaron en su ventana le dio una imagen difusa de su visitante.  
  
— ¿Erik? — preguntó sacando esa cara de sus más recónditos pensamientos.  
— El mismo. — susurró el hombre — ¿Te gustó mi regalo, Charles? — preguntó acariciándole aún el cabello.  
— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que siempre habías sido tú! — chilló extasiado pero el hombre deslizó los dedos hasta los labios del menor.  
— _Shh_ , tus padres te escucharán ¿Cómo explicarás que estoy aquí? Mejor que no se enteren. — Charles reconoció eso no como una sugerencia sino como una orden que acató.  
— Lo siento. — susurró sonrojado.  
  
Erik lo acomodó en la cama de nuevo, y lo arropó con el cobertor. Era invierno y aunque la casa tuviera su calefacción, las mejillas de Charles estaban sonrojadas de frío y vergüenza de la proximidad de Erik. Dejó un beso en su frente, y se levantó.  
  
— ¿Te vas? — susurró Charles con duda y una nota de tristeza.  
— Por ahora, sí. — Le guiñó un ojo y Charles flipó en todas las tonalidades de rojo que había — Pero estaré al pendiente de ti. — susurró y miró la puerta cuando unos pasos comenzaron a sentirse.  
  
Charles siguió la vista de Erik hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Brian Xavier en pijama mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
— ¿Estás bien, hijo? — preguntó tomando el puesto de Erik en la cama.  
— Si, papá. Fue solo un ruido que me despertó. — susurró.  
  
Como la última vez, Erik se había ido antes que alguien lo viera con Charles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Si alguien ha visto Dr. Who, más o menos mi idea del regalo robot era como K-9 de Doctor Who.


	3. Hysteria

**III**  
  
_It's holding me, morphing me_  
_And forcing me to strive_  
_To be endlessly cold within_  
_And dreaming I'm alive_

_**Hysteria - Muse** _

 

Ahora Charles tiene nueve años y es un estudiante prodigio. El chico tiene una inteligencia de un niño índigo y muchos lo sabes, es por eso que está dos años más adelantado en sus clases que los chicos de su edad. Sus padres siempre orgullosos de su pequeño prodigio, a veces Charles piensa que ese no es su lugar porque no es como sus compañeros de clase porque ellos tienen once y él nueve. No es algo normal según su propio criterio, pero sus padres están orgullosos y ellos lo valen.  
  
Salió al patio de juegos, y se sintió descolocado una vez más. No sabe si ir con sus compañeros de clase o sus iguales en edad. Se siente perdido por el querer de un chico de su edad o el deber de ser un niño maduro. Pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando un hombre demasiado alto para su pequeña estatura le obstruyó la visión del patio y, por ende, el sol. Estiró el cuello hacia arriba y se encontró a un hombre que, a su parecer, es lo más bizarro que ha visto en su vida – y si, Charles se sabe el significado de la palabra –.  
  
El hombre en cuestión media alrededor del metro novena y algo. Cabello bicolor entre negro y blanco y unos ojos que le dan miedo, pero seguridad a la vez. Lo curioso y que captó su atención es el collar que lleva con una gema de extraño color que brilla contra el sol.  
  
— ¿Charles, verdad? — preguntó el hombre a lo que el niño asintió  — ¿Me llevarías con el director, Charles? — preguntó de nuevo a lo que Charles volvió a asentir.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Charles encontró a su madre ese día en la oficina del director sumida en un mar de lágrimas y entre balbuceos dijo algo como _“tu padre… hijo… muerto… él”_. Charles no supo cómo su cabeza logró retener eso antes de derrumbarse enfrente de todos, había quebrado esa imagen de ángel y niño hermoso volviéndose una masa de nervios temblorosa y llorona. Chilló y pataleo incesantemente.  
  
— No, él no. NO, NO, NO  — lloró con fuerza, hipando cuando a sus pulmones les faltaba el aire necesario y lo estuvo porque le estaba dando un ataque de asma, uno que no le daba desde hacía años.  
  
Después de que esa presión en su pecho se volvió inmensa. Todo fue negrura y gritos para Charles.

  
***

  
Eran las dos de la mañana cuando volvió a despertar, con la respiración acompasada en una habitación que olía a antiséptico y lo que identifico como un hospital. Suspiró, pero el movimiento en las sombras captó su atención. Un peso característico se sentó en su cama y la caricia de una mano entre sus hebras oscuras le relajó.  
  
— Erik  — susurró.  
— Lo siento tanto, Charlie. Él no debería haber muerto  — murmuró.  
  
A eso, Charles comenzó a llorar. Consciente de que ya no tenía un padre al cual llamar en las noches. Al que desearle buenas noches o a quien pedirle que le cargara, o un juguete nuevo. Ahora solo eran su madre y él contra el mundo. Los lagrimones que bañaban su rostro no menguaban hasta que unas manos toscas acariciaron su rostro.  
  
— No llores Charles, se fuerte por ti, y por tu madre  — susurró Erik.  
— No puedo, no puedo  — hipó sin evitarlo.  
— Si, si puedes. Eres un Xavier, tu padre te lo enseñó. Todo lo que sabía, tu padre sabía que era para ti como todo su patrimonio y todo su amor. Queda de ti salir adelante.  — Erik retiró las lágrimas de su rostro.  
— ¡Soy solo un niño! — gritó fúrico, necesitaba volcar esa rabia en alguien y el único que estaba era Erik… Ese tipo del que solo conocía su nombre y su extraña forma de aparecer en lugares extraños.  
— Eres más que un niño, para mí lo eres.  — sentenció en una voz oscura que a Charles le erizó cada vello de su cuerpo.  
  
Erik se levantó besándole una mejilla, lo volvió a acostar susurrando una canción que sonaba a alemán y que a Charles le tranquilizó hasta que se quedó dormido de nuevo.

  
***

Al día siguiente fue el entierro de su padre, Charles estaba pegado a la falda de su madre tratando de ser fuerte como le había dicho Erik, pero su madre lloraba a mares. Le dio un último adiós a su padre en su féretro para después mirar la extensión de terreno. A lo lejos le pareció distinguir a Erik, pero tal vez fueran productos de su imaginación porque cuando volvió a ver, no había nadie. 


	4. Apocalypse Please

**IV**  
  
_Proclaim eternal victory_  
_Come on and change the course of history_  
_And pull us through_  
_And pull us through_

**_Apocalypse Please - Muse_ **

 

Ahora Charles tiene doce y definitivamente ya no es un niño normal. Su madre ha frecuentado a un hombre que no le gusta de nada, Kurt Marko. Y Charles ha estado desarrollando anomalías, por así llamarle a sus poderes telepáticos que no son normales y él lo sabe; pero su madre le ignora, su padre no está y Erik no ha vuelto desde hace años. Hace unos días su madre le dijo que se casaba con Kurt y que su hijo Caín iría a vivir con ellos. Algo le dijo que no sería buena idea.  
  
Después de la boda, Kurt se mudó a la mansión Xavier con su hijo Caín. Pronto demostró una actitud indigna hacia su esposa a quien condujo al alcoholismo y sometió a infernales tratos a Charles y Caín, quien se desquitó de sus desgracias e inseguridades con el pequeño Xavier. En alguna ocasión, Charles llegó a usar sus poderes para leer la mente de Caín y averigua el alcance de su daño psicológico, lo cual sólo lleva a que Caín se volviera más violento con él. Poco tiempo después, Sharon murió, y una pelea entre Caín y Charles una noche de verano provocó la ira inminente de Kurt quien fue a golpear a Charles, quien esperaba la violencia reprimenda del mayor pero tal, nunca llega.  
  
Lo que Charles observó como una escena algo repetida es la mano de Erik contra la muñeca de Kurt, pero está no solo truena contra su fuerza, sino que le rompe en tres trozos, el grito desgarrador de Kurt lo asustó. Caín estaba sujeto por un hombre de un metro y ochenta centímetros, imagina Charles, con unos curiosos tatuajes que iban desde los hombros hasta sus muñecas que puede ver porque el hombre solo tiene una franelilla de deporte blanca, tanto que adivina más tatuajes en su cuerpo, pero el aura maligna que proviene de él le hace temblar y querer llorar hasta morirse. Un gruñido proveniente de Erik lo hace mirarlo de nuevo, pero su amigo – si es que le puede llamar así – no lo está mirando a él sino al hombre que mantiene a Caín el cual está retorciéndose y llorando a gritos.  
  
— ¡Hades, maldición! ¡No hagas eso! — gruñó Erik, el mencionado rio de una forma oscura.  
— Es tan divertido y excitante verlos llorar, el dolor y la angustia que reprimen, especialmente él — susurró el hombre tatuado arrastrando las palabras como si siseara permanentemente, pero Charles dejó de pensar eso cuando los ojos completamente negros se posaron en sí mismo haciéndolo sentirse ahogado, falto de aire y sin ganas de vivir.

  
Una mano que para Charles era enorme, le tapó los ojos haciéndolo respirar de nuevo.  
  
— Eres jodidamente aburrido — gruñó Hades arrastrando las palabras tal cual serpiente.  
— Llévatelo — y en eso sólo reconoció la voz de Erik, iba a decir algo pero se sintió arrastrado escaleras arriba en su casa hasta  su habitación, cuando esa mano se retiró de sus ojos logró ver al hombre que recordaba de su escuela, el mismo al que había llevado a la dirección de su instituto y había estado ahí en ese fatídico día donde había perdido a su padre, Charles susurró: — Tú…  
— Llámame Kaíke —susurró el hombre con un brillo malicioso en los ojos — Tápate los oídos y evita tratar de leerme la mente, aunque eso no servirá de nada.  
  
Charles se sintió de repente cohibido, el hombre al que Erik había llamado Hades tenía un aura tan maligna que pudo adivinar el color negro saliendo de su cuerpo, tanto así que le dio miedo. Y Kaíke parecía uno de los cabecillas, alto, fuerte y terriblemente tétrico. Hizo lo que Kaíke le había dicho, pero no pudo evitar escuchar los gritos de Kurt y su hermanastro. Escuchaba también los gruñidos de Erik y Hades, y juraba que algo más oscuro, pero suspiró colocándose en posición fetal.  
  
El peso de la cama le hizo darse vuelta y mirar a Kaíke quien comenzó a hacer círculos en su espalda, los gritos ya no sonaban e inconscientemente sintió su rostro húmedo. Los pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras rápidamente lo alertó, pero quien entró por la puerta fue Erik. Kaíke miro al hombre y se levantó saliendo de la habitación dejándoles en un mutismo pesado.  
  
— ¿Estás bien, Charles? — preguntó Erik sentándose cuidadosamente donde estaba Kaíke.  
  
Charles no respondió esa pregunta, se echó a los brazos de Erik como un niño. Hacía muchos años desde que su padre había muerto que se sentía solo y Erik no estaba allí. Ahora que aparecía y aun cuando su mente gritaba que era un asesino, se abrazó a él como una tabla de salvación. Más fuerte, aún mucho más fuerte. Hasta que Morfeo lo arrastró a sus sueños entre los brazos del mayor, sabe que se quedó dormido ahí.

  
***

A la mañana siguiente, tiene que ir a otro funeral en el cual no llora porque no le nace y la prensa de forma bestial se avalancha sobre él. Es el heredero de todo lo que tenga marca Xavier, conocedor de los secretos de su padre, madre, de los oscuros deseos de Kurt y Caín. Pero todo eso es solo ficción de la prensa para él, aunque él sabe su realidad. Conoce su destino que es ser un chico de doce años con mucho poder y completamente solo. Pero sabe de alguna forma que Erik está por ahí, en algún lado y eso le relaja más que nunca. 


	5. Madness

**V**  
  
_And now i have finally seen the end_  
_And i'm not expecting you to care, no_  
_But i have finally seen the light_  
_And i have finally realised_  
_I need to love_  
_I need to love_

**_Madness - Muse_ **

 

Si antes mentalmente Charles había dejado de ser un niño. En su cuerpo de quince años ya no quedaba rastros de él. Ahora era un chico de buen porte con un rostro masculino y un buen cuerpo que hacía algunos meses había aprendido a usar hasta su límite. Como todos suponían, a Charles le pueden llamar el casanova de la época. Bello, adinerado y sin un repizco de vergüenza en la boca. Era un endemoniado conquistador y es por eso que está ahí, en esa fiesta del grupo del campus de la Universidad de Oxford del último año y aun así a Charles solo le faltan dos semestres para ser el universitario más joven. Ahora vive en Inglaterra dejando atrás New York por ese tiempo de universidad.   
  
Aunque la mayoría de sus cuentas están congeladas porque aún es un niño para manejar tanto dinero y, su mayordomo porque tenía que dar gracias que su padre pensaba en todo y en caso de que él y su madre llegaran a faltar, siempre iba a tener Devin para cuidarle mientras estudiaba y se independizaba como tal. Pero eso no le importaba, no cuando tenía a una chica hermosa bailando con él y un chico que se cernía a su espalda. ¿Cómo? Esa es una pregunta que se hizo cuando tenía trece y besó a Niklaus una vez que se lo encontró de pasada en una fiesta social a la que aún estaba obligado a ir. De esa noche recordaba demasiados besos inexpertos y manos que no se quedaban quietas.  
  
El calor que le proporcionaba cada cuerpo pegado al suyo desapareció y fueron reemplazados por unas manos toscas que lo tomaban de las caderas acercándolo lo más posible al pecho fornido que su acompañante. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Erik y una mirada nada feliz que le hizo estremecer entre sus brazos. El mayor sonrió sintiendo ese característico nerviosismo de Charles. Miró a la chica que bailaba con él y la cual ahora estaba abrazada como lapa a Hades quien le guiñó un ojo divertido con esa malignidad suya. Y el chico que se pegaba deliciosamente a su espalda estaba con un hombre alto, rubio y de una musculatura envidiable, si le preguntaban que apodo le pondría sería: Adonis. Erik cerró los brazos entorno a su cintura llevándolo más lento en el baile acompasado con su cuerpo en silencio y Charles con la inocencia de la cual ya no era portador, se dejó guiar embriagado por el olor masculino de Erik. Suspiró ocultando el rostro en el cuello del mayor hasta que sintió un movimiento.  
  
— Vámonos — susurró Erik y Charles tembló entre sus brazos.  
— Vamos — devolvió la propuesta.  
  
Salieron del local donde se daba la fiesta, dos motocicletas estaba afuera esperándoles. Un gruñido y una risa estridente alertó a Xavier pero Erik lo abrazó. De donde habían salido ahora en su lugar salía un Hades limpiándose el labio con el dorso de la mano y el otro hombre tomando al primero de la cintura demasiado fuerte según Charles.  
  
— Eres un aburrido, Lensherr — susurró Hades — Al igual que Lars… — ahora miró mal al mencionado que apretó su agarre azotándolo contra una pared mostrando los enormes colmillos.  
— ¡Vampiro! — chilló Charles.  
— ¿Y te dices llamar genio, niño? ¿Te diste cuenta recién ahora? — burló Hades pero se estaba ahogando con Lars presionándole y en el arrebató del alto por callarle, lo besó partiéndole el labio inferior en el proceso.  
  
Charles se acurrucó el Erik cuando vi la escena violenta, odiaba ese grado de violencia y con Hades forcejeando por quitarse a Lars, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Erik el cual había dejado de respirar…  
  
— Lo eres ¿cierto? — Susurró con un poco de temor en la voz pasándole los brazos por la cintura, apretándolo — Un vampiro, por eso sigues igual a como te conocí — susurró con el alcohol haciendo mella en él — Hermoso — murmuró.  
  
Erik asintió a la pregunta y suspiró, eso no era los planes, pero como siempre algo o alguien arruinaba sus visitas a Charles. Lo incitó a montarse en la motocicleta y él lo imitó cuando Hades se soltó de Lars insultándolo en otro idioma y el otro se montaba detrás del pelinegro bocazas apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Cuando tuvo seguro a Charles en la motocicleta, arrancó a una velocidad que perdió al par que le acompañaba y estuvieron así en un silencio incomodo durante media hora que duró el viaje a las residencias masculinas de Oxford. Cuando llegaron a la entrada dejó que Charles se baja tambaleándose y él le tomo de un brazo. Lo abrazó para que se equilibrara.  
  
— ¿Puedes llegar solo a tu habitación? — pregunto suavemente en el oído del menor haciéndolo estremecer.  
— Si… ¿Me quieres acompañar? — coqueteó el menor, estaba jugando con fuego pero su mente solo pensaba en el olor masculino de Erik.  
— Buen intento… — susurró Erik y lo soltó — Vendré a verte después, suerte con la resaca de mañana — burló y Charles sintió un delicioso calor en su rostro, se estaba ruborizando — Después, te explicaré lo que dijo el bocazas de Hades, cuando estés más grande — Charles bufó.  
  
Erik lo miró con una sonrisa y tomó el mentón de Charles con una mano, lo acercó besándolo en la frente. Cuando lo soltó, se fue en su motocicleta dejando a un Charles Xavier idiotizado, ebrio y con las piernas temblándole como una colegiala. Erik era consciente de que podía ser un poco ilegal pero tenía que calmar a ese niño en su recorrido de hormonas o sería un desastre después.


	6. Undisclosed Desires

**VI**  
  
_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

**_Undisclosed Desires - Muse_ **

 

Tiene dieciocho y Charles no es un santo ya. Tiene una larga lista de amantes, pero no el que él quiere, aún es un secreto saber por qué es cada tres años que consigue a Erik Lensherr o mejor dicho, que Erik le consigue a él. No lo sabe y a veces le extraña, otras no, a veces le odia y a veces le desea. Su cabeza es una contradicción cuando del vampiro se refiere, pero algo más relativo es que; es un secreto, de ambos que él existe y ni a sus padres le dijo que a veces hablaba con un hombre mucho mayor que él y que a veces parecía tenía una secreta obsesión con él. Estaba en su habitación, solo e irremediablemente si sus pensamientos se desvían hacía Erik y sus deseos carnales, comenzará a tener un problema entre las piernas, no es relevante.  
  
Se dio vueltas en la cama, eran las dos de la madrugada y no lograba conciliar el sueño desde hacía más de cuatro horas. Odiaba el verano porque se estaba muriendo de calor. Salió de la cama no dispuesto a molestar a Devin. Había vuelto a la mansión Xavier hacía unos meses y su mayordomo se desvivía por atenderlo, él simplemente se dejaba hacer hasta cierto punto porque consideraba que abusar del hombre al cual ahora veía como figura paterna, no era recomendable.  
  
Bajó hasta la cocina por un vaso de leche. Aunque no esperaba conseguirse a Kaíke ahí con otro hombre que no le daba para nada buena espina. Se le asemejaba a Hades en una escala tétrica. Charles se acercó al que conocía y lo abrazó.  
  
— Hola Kaíke ¿qué tal? — instantáneamente supo que no debió hacer eso porque Kaíke se tensó y el hombre que estaba con él gruñó con los ojos de un color negro.

— Bah, bájale Daregón — en ese momento Charles reparó que Hades si estaba allí, dio un paso atrás separándose de Kaíke — Es sólo un crío, eres tan odiosamente posesivo. Ah, hola Charles ¿Me haces el favor de cambiarte por algo decente? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, muchas gracias.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hades? — preguntó el menor en un tono hosco, del cual se arrepintió cuando el hombre se inclinó un poco hacia él con ese aire que Charles aprendió a reconocer en alguien que había asesinado a sangre fría o era con lo que le relacionaba.

— ¿Quieres ver a Lensherr o ya te olvidaste de él, crío? — susurró con los colmillos un poco a la vista y de una forma mal entonada.

— ¿Erik? — a Charles instintivamente le brillaron los ojos y Hades sonrió de una forma guasona. — ¿Dónde está? — preguntó con un deje de ansiedad, el otro hombre de cabellos castaños e impresionantes ojos azules con piel tostada rio de una forma oscura. Hades siguió con su sonrisa guasona y Kaíke era el único serio ya que estaba prácticamente atrapado en los brazos de Daregón, Charles había escuchado que hacía se dirigían a él así que almacenó el nombre en su memoria.  
  
Charles pensó dos veces en darle la espalda a los vampiros, les tenía un instintivo miedo el cual suponía que toda persona que se encontrara en una habitación con lo que eran tres vampiros de los cuales no sabía que calaña, tendría miedo.  De dos zancadas salió de la cocina hacía su habitación, se cambió por unos jeans sencillos, una remera negra ajustada con una cazadora y converse como de costumbre. Cuando volvió a la cocina, había una curiosa escena de un Kaíke con una mala mirada hacia Daregón que trataba de acercársele y un Hades en una esquina con una expresión demás que divertida.  
  
— Erg, listo… — susurró inseguro. Kaíke lo volteó a mirar y se le acercó, y le tomó de una muñeca — ¿Qué…?

— Yo te llevo — respondió con simpleza a lo que Daregón volvió a gruñir molesto, Kaíke lo miró de reojo — Deja de joder — y le sonrió a Charles tomándole de la mano — Agárrate fuerte y cierra los ojos.  
  
Charles antes de cerrar los ojos vio a un Hades reprimiendo una risa y un Daregón indignado. Después una presión en el estómago como si lo arrastrara desde el centro del órgano. Después nada.

 ***

  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en un callejón oscuro con Kaíke que cuando le soltó se tambaleó un poco hasta que Daregón lo tomó de un brazo acercándolo y estabilizándolo, en ese momento reparó que el otro par estaba allí. Tenía la necesidad de preguntar cómo es que estaban ahí, pero se calló cuando una puerta de un local en la que no había reparado se abrió dejando ver una pareja de un hombre de impresionante ojos cristalinos y castaño oscuro con una sonrisa de medio lado y una chica de impresionante ojos verdes un poco más pequeña que su acompañante.  
  
— Hades, tardaste demasiado. Pensé que te habías extraviado, corazón — burló el hombre y miró a Charles — Así que tú eres la pequeña obsesión de Erik — Charles se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

— ¡Elliot! Déjalo en paz — chilló la mujer que le dirigió una mirada ¿maternal? Charles no conocía ese tipo de miradas — Cariño, llámame Thylane e ignora a los cuatro idiotas que están aquí.  
— ¡Hey! No soy un idiota, Thy. Tardé porque obviamente el chico me tiene tanto miedo que no vendría conmigo así que me tenía que llevar a Kaíke pero Daregón no me lo quería soltar un rato así que tuvimos que llevárnoslo también.

— Oh Hades, cariño. ¿Será que Daregón no te suelta a Kaíke porque eres una puta andante? Qué lástima. — rio Elliot con una pizca de humor oscuro.  
  
Charles se estaba comenzando a desesperar y perder la paciencia, había ido ahí para ver a Erik, no para escuchar esas extrañas peleas maritales entre vampiros gays y una chica bonita. Eso fue lo que pensó de momento. Por desgracia le tenía que dar la razón a Hades, le tenía un miedo descomunal como a Daregón, ese tipo raro que no se despegaba de Kaíke a sol ni sombra, bueno a luna ni farol. Pero los sarcasmos entre Elliot y Hades le estaban volviendo loco y produciendo un dolor de cabeza monumental.  
  
— ¿SE PODRÍAN CALLAR PEDAZOS DE PELMAZOS? — vociferó Charles con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.  
  
Por un instante no se escuchó nada, después las risas estridentes de Kaíke y Daregón. Charles se ruborizó cuando vio a Elliot y Hades con sus caras de perplejos y una Thylane que se esforzaba por no reír. Daregón se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros acercándolo a él.  
  
— Este chico me gusta — sonrió de una forma extraña. Kaíke le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Charles como para darle seguridad — Vamos adentro, al fin y al cabo, es el cumpleaños de Erik. Para eso vinimos. Y Thylane, controla al par de esposo felices — sonrió más ampliamente.   
  
El trío entró mientras escuchaban a Hades maldecir a un crío, que lo iba a matar si pudiera y demás…


	7. Supermassive Black Hole

**VII**  
  
_I thought I was a fool for no-one_  
_Oh baby I'm a fool for you_  
_You're the queen of the superficial_  
_And how long before you tell the truth_

**_Supermassive Black Hole - Muse_ **

  
  
… Cuando estaban adentro, Charles no pudo reprimir un jadeo tal vez de miedo o tal vez de sorpresa. Todo lo que ahí se movía eran vampiros, podía decir que de diferentes tamaños y clases. De ellos estaban prendados unos humanos, lo sabía porque escuchaba sus pensamientos, pero no logró descifrarlos porque Kaíke lo jaló a un escenario pequeño donde habían cuatro sillas al estilo medieval, dos de ellas estaban ocupadas; la del centro por Lars el cual tenía una expresión de asco mirando a un humano, un chico de nombre Iván de diecinueve años, por lo que supo de su mente, Charles. Y Erik veía sin ver todo con expresión aburrida.  
  
— ¡Erik! — chilló el telépata sin poder contenerse.

— ¡Charles! Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? —  preguntó Erik cuando lo había visto parándose de un salto tan rápido que al mismo Xavier mareó.  
  
Charles tuvo una expresión de decepción en sus ojos. En esos instantes entraban Hades, Elliot y Thylane. El primero le pasó la mano por el cabello desordenándoselo como un niño a lo que Erik y Charles gruñeron. Hades se sentó de una forma extraña cruzando las piernas a lo indio entre las piernas de Lars, en el suelo después de espantar con una mirada asesina al chico que quería llamar la atención del rubio. Elliot se sentó justo en una de las sillas con Thylane sentada en sus piernas. Daregón estaba justo al lado de Lars y Kaíke sentado en el reposabrazos de la silla. El único lugar solo era el de Erik. Charles frunció el ceño.  
  
— ¿Esto es un tipo de secta vampírica de la cual no debería de saber? —  preguntó.

— Algo así… Más que secta, es un clan… ¿Por qué no conversamos esto en otro lugar? —preguntó con un deje de expectativa que encendió un poco a Charles, él asintió y Erik miró a Lars quien solo asintió jugando distraídamente con el cabello de Hades.  
  
Erik los sacó del lugar hacía una calle desierta que no dejaba de ser calurosa, al menos para Charles.  
  
— ¿Y bien…? — pregunto ante el obvio silencio de Erik.

— Creo haberte dicho que te explicaría esto cuando estuvieras más grande. — sonrió cuando vio el tierno puchero de Charles — Creo que es hora. — soltó una bocanada de aire, mirándolo con atención — Conoces a Lars, bueno… Él es así como el padre de los vampiros, él me transformó un día como hoy en 1820. Supongo que Hades diría algo de un cumpleaños, exactamente hace 193 cuando tenía 25 años me estaba muriendo de una hepatitis extraña que estaba arrasando en el sur de Europa, Lars me convirtió en vampiro porque según él me encontraba “divertido” y Hades muy “mono pero con mal carácter”. Lars también convirtió a Daregón y éste a Kaíke porque lo eligió como su pareja, para pesar de Kaíke que a veces no le soporta sus arranques. — sonrió muy pequeño pero divertido — Lars convirtió a Hades hace milenios y ellos viven peleando o follando, cómo pudiste darte cuenta, aunque sé que de Hades y Daregón sientes algo más, eres demasiado empático con nosotros al parecer y eso me gusta; Hades se enredó con Lars, Daregón y Lars son mitades demonios por eso es su poder sobre los demás. Lars también transformó a Elliot porque tenía temple y ste a su novia de ese entonces Thylane. A quienes conociste hoy. Creo que es la historia resumida de nuestra secta, como tú le llamas. Todos los vampiros que viste adentro son parte del clan en menor escala y los humanos sus alimentos. No les pasará nada, lo garantizo, nuestro clan debe mantener un bajo perfil. Somos vampiros y muy pocos tenemos permitido el salir a la luz. Como comprenderás esa también es la respuesta a la pregunta tácita que tienes desde hace años. El por qué me ves solo unas cuantas veces… — susurró mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Charles sintió como se le secaba la boca de tanta información, tan rica y tan vaga al mismo tiempo. Respiró hondo para sentir como su flujo sanguíneo se aceleraba cuando miraba a Erik.  
  
— ¿Y tú? —   preguntó en un susurró.

— ¿Yo, qué? — susurró Erik acercándose más al menor.

— Tú… Tú pareja. Al parecer, todos tiene pareja ahí adentro y tú estás solo. — las palabras le salieron atropelladas.  
  
Erik sonrió como un depredador, estiró una mano tomándolo de la cadera y la otra la utilizó para tomarle del mentón. Lamió suavemente el labio inferior del menor pidiendo el acceso que el otro no le negó. Lo besó como si le fuera a robar el alma con ese gesto y solo cuando Charles sentía que el aire le estaba faltando. Se separó de él.  
  
— Mi pareja, la tengo enfrente Charles. Tú eres mi pareja, estás predestinado a mi desde que naciste — susurró con una voz oscura colando una mano bajo la camisa de oscura de Charles pellizcándole una botón rosado de su pecho. — Hum.

— ¿Me transformarás? — susurró Charles cerniéndose al cuerpo de Erik.

— Cuando estés más grande, sí — prometió.  
  
Charles jadeó, esa noche se la habían pasado en un manoseo instintivo hasta que había amanecido y Erik lo había devuelto dormido a su cama.


	8. Time is running out

**VIII**  
  
_Now that you know_  
_I'm trapped sense of elation_  
 _You'd never dream of_  
 _Breaking this fixation_

**_Time is running out - Muse_ **

 

Con veintiún años, Charles Xavier es el presidente de la empresa familiar. El joven más rico con veintiún años, más cotizado por las chicas de su edad, mayores y hasta menores. Pero esa noche no es algo que ocupe su mente. Realmente esas cosas no tienen importancia, no cuando desde los dieciocho tiene una esporádica relación con Erik Lensherr. Suspiró lentamente, su secretaria acababa de irse y a la mañana siguiente sería la primera venta de GAMMA 2000. El sueño de su padre y por el cual Charles ha luchado y, luchado arduamente. En esos momentos solo quería irse a dormir. Estaba completamente agotado y al siguiente día no sería un día que prometía que él descansaría.  
  
Un sonido lo alertó, sondeó la zona con su propia mente. Aún está en su oficina, su poder mental es capaz de llegar por toda la empresa y no descubre nada imperturbable, no para su mente. Frunció el ceño y tomó un palo de golf con el que jugaba en su oficina cuando estaba completamente aburrido y para no ponerse a dar disparos a una pared bastante al estilo de Sherlock Holmes. Apretó el palo entre sus dedos cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió pero el aire de volvió a sus pulmones cuando su pulcro Erik Lensherr entró por ella.  
  
— ¿Es el nuevo estilo inglés con el que me esperas? ¿Con un palo de golf para matarme? — burló con un deje de sarcasmo, sería imposible acabar con él con un simple palo de golf.

— No te esperaba esta noche — admitió Charles acercándosele para besarlo suavemente en la comisura de los labios.

— Mañana es tu gran día, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. — sonrió el mayor encerrándolo entre sus brazos — Aunque hoy te quiero para mí — susurró comenzando a mordisquearle el cuello lentamente.  
  
Charles ladeó la cabeza dándole total acceso a su pálido cuello. Erik deslizó solicito la lengua hasta detrás del oído de Charles presionándole especialmente los colmillos ahí sin lastimarle. Charles gimió quedo y Erik lo guío hasta un sofá que había en la oficina. Le sacó la parte de arriba de la ropa y Charles río suavemente, Erik estaba entretenido en su cuello contra el cual susurró:  
  
— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — le lamió la yugular que palpitaba fuertemente y ya sentía la presión de una erección contra su propio muslo.

— Nunca lo habíamos hecho en mi oficina — susurró.

— Tómalo como un buen augurio de que vendré más seguido a estrenar otro mueble. — susurró el vampiro acompasando sus caderas rozándolas contra las del menor buscando un poco de alivio.  
  
Charles siseó una palabra que sonó a una maldición, Erik le desabrochó el pantalón y englobó de erección bombeándola lentamente para tortura de Charles y el placer de Erik, quien estuvo en esa tarea un rato hasta que sintió la instintiva tirantes de los músculos de su amante por lo que no lo pensaba dejarlo terminar. Los desnudó y lo besa descargando un montón de la lujuria que sentía en ese beso. Erik se introdujo en el cuerpo debajo de él, ese que estaba completamente acostumbrado ya a su invasión. Suspiró moviéndose lentamente en ese interior apretado, tratando de controlar el deseo de hundirle los dientes hasta el fondo en su yugular.  
  
— Muérdeme — susurró el menor abrazándolo con brazos y piernas hasta casi asfixiarle y fue en ese momento cuando Erik se lamió los labios de forma lasciva que se  dio cuenta que  ** _eso,_** era lo que más quería pero simplemente no podía hacerlo y ya.

— Pero… — jadeó mirando a Charles.

— Sin peros — se quejó el castaño oscuro con un puchero y movió las caderas por instinto robándole un gemido a Erik — Tú mismo dijiste que cuando fuera mayor… Lo soy… Hace tres años lo dijiste, me lo prometiste… En tu cumpleaños. — susurró.  
  
Erik acertó en eso, lo había prometido pero no lo creía aun conveniente. ¿Y si Charles se arrepentía? Una cosa era una relación esporádica, otra muy distinta era una eternidad.  
  
— No me voy a arrepentir — susurró Charles como adivinando sus pensamientos, o leyéndolos. Erik no sabía que era y no lo pensó cuando Charles lo besó lentamente.  
  
Comenzaron de nuevo ese especial vaivén de sus cuerpos más lento hasta que el deseo reprimido lo llevó a arremeter con más fuerza contra Xavier que se arqueó dejando el cuello expuesto como una clara invitación. Esa fuerza el deseo de marcarlo pudo más por lo que sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre al punto en que sus colmillos se desplegaron en todo su esplendor y lo mordió profundamente. Su amante jadeó del dolor y el placer de las endorfinas de Erik, se retorció de dolor-placer pero Erik había continuado con sus embestidas dando en el punto exacto en su interior que lo hacía ver las estrellas, siguió golpeando en ese ángulo teniéndolo así hasta el desangramiento propiciándole una anemia y el ataque de taquicardia severo que lo llevó correrse entre ellos.

El vampiro empujó dos veces más hasta terminar en el interior dando un último sorbo a la sangre caliente del cuerpo ya frío que había caído en el rigor mortis. Se mordió la muñeca derecha dándole de saborear su propia sangre completando el ciclo de transformación. Desde el día que lo consiguió a punto de ser secuestrado, el poder de pertenencia había vuelto a despertar en él por Charles. Y ya era momento de tomarlo como propio. Salió de su interior y espero que la transformación en si se cumpliera.


	9. Knights Of Cydonia

**IX**  
  
_No one's gonna take me alive,_  
_The time has come to make things right,_  
_You and I must fight for our rights,_  
_You and I must fight to survive_

**_Knights Of Cydonia - Muse_ **

  
  
Cuando Charles despertó, estaba en el centro de un pentagrama. Reconoció a Lars en la mayor punta de la estrella, Daregón estaba a su lado con Kaíke sentado a lo indio a sus pies, Hades en el otro extremo, Elliot en la otra punta con Thylane a sus pies como Kaíke y Erik en el que faltaba. Charles observaba todo con un matiz más vivo, como si le hubieran dado un plus a todos sus sentidos. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que Hades se le acercaba haciéndolo levantar y acercándolo a Erik, en ese momento reparó que llevaba una daga en la otra mano. Tomó entre sus manos una de Erik y la cortó en la palma, a lo que Charles gruñó amenazadoramente.  
  
— Relájate enano, harás un pacto de sangre con él. Es todo — respondió el tercero en discordia que tomó su mano y el abrió la misma herida.

Erik las unió y un escocer se levantó en su palma hasta recorrerle todo el cuerpo pero que terminó en el antebrazo del brazo izquierdo. Cuando levantó la manga de la camisa blanca que tenía vio una cicatriz en forma de pentagrama. Una igual que tenía Erik en el antebrazo contrario. Y que el resto de los vampiros presentes tenían.

— Bienvenido al clan, Charles — dijeron todos aun unisonado, pero Erik no lo dejó responder ya que le había asaltado la boca a lo que el resto rieron complacidos y burlones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, este es el capítulo más corto de todos. Y luego de éste, será el Epílogo.


	10. Epílogo: Endlessy

**X**  
  
_Hopelessly_  
_i'll love you endlessly._  
 _Hopelessly_  
 _i'll give you everything._  
 _But i wont give you up,_  
 _i wont let you down,_  
 _i wont leave you falling_  
 _if the moment ever comes_

**_Endlessy - Muse_ **

_Veinte años después._  
  
Dicen que las tormentas son un mal augurio. Para Charles eso significaba solamente algo: béisbol. El campo abierto del bosque mostraba perfectamente las bases de béisbol. Su pequeño hijo de siete años estaba con Erik, Deverel había sido un chico que llegó a ambos como de golpe. Evangeline era la hija de Hades y Lars, una chica de diecisiete años con una mente macabra que ni en sus tiempos tendría Charles una mente tan aguda. Kaíke y Daregón estaba calentando para el juego y Hades con Lars discutían quien bateaba. Elliot como era el árbitro estaba de lo más relajado. Thylane a su lado tenía una barriga de ocho meses y casi se podía mover, el embarazo en vampiros era muy raro y cuando se enteraron festejaron a lo grande. Charles no quería jugar para nada, prefería ese día leer.  
  
Cuando habían decidido. Evangeline era quien bateaba y Hades quien tiraba la bola. La chica bateo y Deverel salió disparado tras la bola y Erik con él. Ambos chicos tanto Evangeline como Deverel eran vampiros, pero Charles había desarrollado una hormona que los hacía crecer hasta una edad que ellos creía adecuada, beneficios de ser considerado un genio científico.  
  
Los gritos de un Deverel riendo con Erik lo llenaron. Su hijo había atrapado la bola, aunque no había sido tan rápido para tirarla hacia Lars para poder dejar  _out_ a su hija. Kaíke iba a batear y cuando lo hizo Daregón la tomó en el aire.  
  
Los gritos de glorias y risas se escuchaban. Charles miró al cielo y sonrió. Esa era su extraña y retorcida familia ahora. Era insólito porque nunca lo habría pensado, al menos no pensaba estar relacionado con unos seres que él creía, inventados o mitos de terror. Erik se interpuso en su visión y lo besó con suavidad.  
  
—     Te amo, peque — susurró el mayor.  
—     Y yo — murmuró Charles con una sonrisa lumínica. Deverel corrió hacia ellos y los tiró al suelo, ambos rieron. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Como se darán cuenta, este ya es el epílogo de esta loca historia. 
> 
> \+ Base el epílogo en esta [Escena de Béisbol](https://youtu.be/rlgUC6KE3-0) de la película Crepúsculo, porque amé la escena desde la primera vez que la vi hace años, además también tiene de fondo una canción de MUSE que también adoro muchísimo. 
> 
> \+ Me queda dar las gracias a quien llegó hasta aquí, quien ha compartido conmigo esta historia hasta el final que como dije al principio, tiene un valor casi sentimental al ser de los primeros fics largos que me atreví a hacer cuando comencé a escribir y que era, exactamente un regalo a Blau. 
> 
> \+ Sin más, ¡Gracias por leer! de nueva cuenta. ;)


End file.
